Whispers
by Liv Tinuviel
Summary: A short oneshot for each Pevensie, inspired by lines from different songs. Each set of lines seemed like something Aslan would say to or about the Pevensie in question. Very short, semi-chronological, not songfics. Review please
1. Edmund

_The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you _

_to pick up the pieces._

****

Edmund had given in to the temptation the Witch had offered. (He'd been thinking of Peter at the time, and the way he would shout at Edmund for making his sisters cry.) He had given in, and he knew that what he was doing was bad – worse than anything he had ever done, and probably worse than anything he would ever do. He now remembered Peter, not just shouting at, but fighting the bullies at school for making Edmund cry. He remembered Susan, defending him against Peter's anger, despite the fact that Peter was only angry because Edmund had pushed Susan in the first place. He thought of Lucy, forgiving and loving him, no matter how beastly he had been to her. He had condemned a world, condemned his siblings, and condemned himself, for who could forgive a traitor?

And yet.

He was forgiven. He was cared for. Most importantly: he was given a second chance. He whom Edmund had hated, had feared was offering Edmund redemption. And in that moment, Edmund swore to himself to be worthy of this salvation: to guard his land, his siblings, and to always do his utmost to show the same mercy he himself had been given.

***

_It's not always easy, but I'm here forever._


	2. Lucy

_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers_

_that grow so incredibly high._

****

Lucy had a singular talent for leaving joy in her wake: wherever the Valiant Queen had been, there also were smiles, laughter, and sunshine. The mere sight of the elated girl-queen eased the fears of winter-wary Narnians. His youngest sister's voice could soothe the tensions barely evident in the shoulders of the High King. Her smile was enough to calm both the post-battle and pre-banquet concerns of the motherly Gentle Queen. Her light touch could redirect the feelings of self doubt and loathing that her usually merciful king-brother was occasionally wont to indulge in.

Lucy had, initially, brought hope to Narnia. An ever shining beacon, she lit every corner of the vast land with the joy of renewal and her faith in the Lion. She could not hope to contain her exuberant spirit, and she did not try. Why should she horde her delight, knowing (as she did) that such things multiply as they are gifted to others? So with rapture unchecked, Lucy danced through her beloved home, bestowing light and bringing smiles to the faces of Narnians who had once thought only to frown.

****

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes._


	3. Peter

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield,_

_my missionary in a foreign field._

****

Peter was never going back. He could never return to the home he had fought for, bled for, loved. Exiled to the land that had born him, Peter felt lost. Edmund and Lucy were lucky – they had the promise of returning home once more. Susan, Peter noted regretfully, chose to deny Narnia and in so doing, lost her pain. He almost envied her (but not quite—the pain of knowing was far better than forgetting). In Narnia, he had respect. In Narnia, he had purpose. In Narnia, he had Aslan. But the Lion had instructed Peter to find Him in England, to remain the Magnificent King he had been. Had been, but was no longer.

But then, "Once a King of Narnia, Always a King of Narnia."

And if Peter was still King, then Aslan still expected his service. Not being one to shirk duty (unless of course it involved giving his input on one of Su's parties), he resolved to act as the knight, the king, he knew he was, even without his sword and crown. The Golden King, though a schoolboy once more, would inspire new respect, would create a new purpose, would find fair Narnia in lonely England. And he would do so by the grace of the Lion.

****

_Long live the King!_


	4. Susan

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

****

Susan was two things, above all. She was beautiful, and she was an expert at distraction. Her long, dark hair fell gracefully around her delicate shoulders and framed her exquisite face. She used painstakingly coordinated make up to accentuate her noble, breath taking features, and every dress she wore flattered her lovely slim figure. She could redirect a conversation with an ease that belied her empty-headed façade, gently averting confrontation and insults among her group of friends and beaux (as she had once deftly averted diplomatic crises and contracted powerful alliances, she refused to think).

As accomplished as she was at distracting others, Susan was horrible at distracting herself. Certainly, she emptied her head of castles, and queens, and trees that danced. And Lions – above all, Susan avoided lions. But harder to dispel were the habits born of long years in court: watching over her siblings and her subjects. She felt a prick of depression each time she offered a political or educated opinion, only to be met with laughter. She broke a bit each time her gentle ministrations were refused because such a pretty girl shouldn't muss her dress or dirty her hands. So Susan distracted herself, as best she could, but she could not ignore the sadness of her siblings or the great emptiness within her that used to be filled by the warm knowledge of her home.

****

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_


End file.
